The Lima Bean
The Lima Bean is a public cafe and a popular hangout for students at both Dalton Academy and McKinley High School. Appearances S1= Pilot Although it didn't appear, Sue brings in coffee from the Lima Bean for Ken and Will. |-| S2= The Sue Sylvester Shuffle After the Warblers' rehearsal performance of Bills, Bills, Bills, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine meet at The Lima Bean to discuss Regionals and the football troubles at McKinley. Blaine orders a medium drip and Rachel orders a large chai. Silly Love Songs The Lima Bean appears twice in Silly Love Songs. The first time, Blaine and Kurt are there and discuss their feelings towards Valentine's Day. At first, Kurt believes that it is a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday. Blaine does not believe this, and tells Kurt that Valentine's Day has been celebrated for centuries and that it is in fact his favorite holiday. After Blaine discusses his plans to serenade someone whom Kurt believes to be himself (later revealed to be Jeremiah), Kurt tells his server that he believes he has a new favorite holiday. Blaine orders, getting Kurt a grande non-fat mocha, and for himself, a medium drip and a cupid cookie. Blaine pays. The second time, Blaine is heartbroken after being shot down by Jeremiah, and finds the Valentine's-themed coffee shop disturbing. After Blaine speaks of his embarrassment, Kurt confesses that he thought it was him that Blaine wanted to serenade, after showing flirtatious signs such as singing duets together and knowing his coffee order. Blaine is surprised at this, and admits that though it may not seem like it, he is clueless at romance. Kurt orders, getting a nonfat mocha for himself and a medium drip for Blaine, whom he calls "Billy Crystal" in reference to the film When Harry Met Sally. Blame It on the Alcohol The Lima Bean appears twice in this episode also. The first time, Blaine and Kurt are discussing the party at Rachel's house two nights prior, Blaine pleading that he didn't drink as much as Kurt claims, and Kurt proving him wrong by saying he spent the entire night kissing Rachel: rock bottom. Blaine then receives a call from Rachel. She asks him out, and he accepts the offer, to Kurt's surprise. Kurt tells him he can't lead her on, and Blaine questions why he would think that. Blaine says that the kiss he had with Rachel felt good, Kurt arguing that it was because he was drunk. Blaine suggests that he might be bisexual, and Kurt lashes back at him, claiming that bisexuality does not exist. He then tells Kurt that he's lucky that he knows who he is. Kurt reminds Blaine of the Dave incident, and Blaine says that Kurt is in fact acting much like Karofsky did by not accepting his sexuality. Blaine leaves The Lima Bean, furious with Kurt, and refusing to say 'bye' as to not make Kurt angry. Blaine and Kurt both order a medium drip. The second time, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine to arrive right before Warblers' rehearsal at 3:30 PM. The reason being is so that Rachel can kiss him and see if there is still a romantic spark between them. Kurt tells Rachel that he would feel bad either way, that if Blaine returned his feelings to Rachel, he would have lost a romantic interest, and that if he didn't, Rachel would be hurt. Blaine arrives, and Rachel immediately kisses him. After the kiss, Blaine tells Rachel that he is 100% gay, and thanks her for clearing it up. Blaine goes to the restroom, asking Rachel to save his spot in line. Kurt confronts Rachel, believing that she is hurt from being shot down. To his surprise, however, Rachel says that it was amazing and that her experience of having a relationship with someone who turned out to be gay was songwriting gold. Rachel kisses Kurt on the cheek, and leaves The Lima Bean to compose. Kurt and Rachel both order some unknown beverage and muffin, and it is believed that Blaine orders his usual medium drip. Sexy In Sexy, Blaine and Kurt are joined by Sue, who says she has some top secret intel, that New Directions are increasing their sex appeal for Regionals, and that the key to winning Regionals is outsexing them. Sue then expects something in return from Kurt, but he claims that he doesn't have to tell her anything. She leaves, furious that she did not learn anything from the Warblers. Blaine then tells Kurt that they need to hold an emergency meeting, so that the Warblers can have the upper edge at Regionals (something sexified). It is expected that Blaine ordered a medium drip, but Kurt and Sue's orders are unknown. However, Sue does put a large amount of Splenda syrup and sweetener into her coffee. Born This Way In Born This Way, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina are all together at the Lima Bean, where Santana adds Kurt to her plan to get voted Prom Queen. In this scene, Artie can also be seen at a different table with Brittany. Santana later takes Dave on a date to the Lima Bean to confront him about his sexuality and her plan to become Prom Queen. In Lauren's flashback to Quinn, she is seen in the Lima Bean (Kurt and Blaine are also shown). It is here that she finds out about Quinn's true identity at Belleville Middle School. None of the orders in the episode are known, however Artie and Brittany seem to be sharing some sort of frappuccino, as well as Lauren in her flashback. Rumours At the beginning of Rumours, Terri and Sue are at the Lima Bean to discuss ways to destroy the glee club. Sue is at first dressed as David Bowie, to Terri's surprise, incognito. She believes people are on to her, that they are sensing her weakness. Terri orders a hot tea, while Sue orders a large cup of mocha powder, paying in Euros. Sue believes that the barista is now on to her, so she changes disguises to look like Ann Coulter. After a customer refers to her as Ann Coulter, her confidence in her disguise is restored. Later, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Puck, Lauren and Artie gather at the Lima Bean to discuss Sam's life. Tina questions where he is from, and even suggests that he is a serial killer. Quinn defends that Kurt would not cheat on Blaine. Rachel then goes on to mention the frustration between a stars relationships, and lists all the combinations of relationships that the glee club has had: 'Finnchel', 'Puckleberry', 'Tina Cohen-Chang Chang', 'Artittany' and 'Pizes'. Finn and Rachel say that they need more evidence to prove the rumors about Sam. Quinn then leaves, saying that Sam is not gay. Everyone is seen drinking some sort of coffee beverage, and muffins and cookies can be seen on the table. New York Towards the end of the episode, Kurt is telling Blaine about how they lost at Nationals and how much fun New York was, and Blaine and Kurt exchange their first "I love you." We also see Mercedes and Sam there on a secret date. |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project Towards the beginning of the episode, Kurt and Blaine are discussing Blaine's transfer. Asian F Mike mentions that his teacher was waiting for him at The Lima Bean. However, Mike didn't go to see him. The First Time Blaine and Sebastian go out to get coffee at the Lima Bean, this is where Sebastian admits that he wants to be with him and doesn't care about him having a boyfriend. Kurt walks in on this and has an instant disliking to him. Hold on to Sixteen Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean, discussing how unorganized New Directions is at the moment while Kurt fills out a job application saying there is no chance of him or Rachel getting into NYADA. Sebastian notices them and comes over, saying he was checking a guy out and it turned out to be Blaine. Blaine goes to get another coffee which is when Kurt and Sebastian make sure each other know how they feel about the other. Michael Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Artie, and Santana are seen conversing near the beginning about their favorite Michael Jackson memories. Artie retells his memory of the mo-town special when Michael first performed the icon, while Kurt enjoys him popularizing the sequined jacket. However, Rachel gets some heat from Artie for not feeling a strong artistic connection to him. Sebastian stumbles in after eavesdropping on them, and informs them the Warblers are practicing MJ as well. He also informs them that Blaine was the one to tell Sebastian what New Directions was preparing for Regionals. Santana begins to go all "Lima Heights" on Sebastian, but he fires back and discusses the fact that he is now the leader of the Warblers, and refuses to play nice. On My Way Rachel and Kurt are at the Lima Bean, planning Finn and Rachel's wedding. During some bickering, Sebastian shows up, causing Kurt to claim that they can't go there anymore because he always is. Sebastian proceeds to blackmail Rachel into feigning sickness during Regionals in which he states why Tina was away, or else he'll upload a photoshopped naked picture of Finn to the internet. After hearing of Dave's Suicide attempt, He later texts Santana, Kurt, Blaine & Brittany and they meet him at the Lima Bean where he apologizes Blaine for nearly blinding him. Sebastian then reveals that he destroyed the Finn pictures, that he wants the Warblers To compete fairly, that they're also taking donations to Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation and that whether they win, lose or draw, their performance will be dedicated to Dave. |-| S4= The New Rachel Blaine and Brittany are seen having a conversation at the Lima Bean as they talk about Santana. Kurt later delivers them latte and their coffees, revealing that he is working there as a part-time job. While Kurt stops to have a chat, Kitty snaps her fingers, demanding Kurt to come. She tells him her ice latte is cold, to which Kurt says "It's an iced-latte..." and Kitty says back "An iced-latte that's too cold." On the side, a man working at the Lima Bean tells Kurt to refill the jar of cookies. On the left of Kurt, Blaine and Brittany have to go back to school, making it look like Kurt has no time and is too busy. He tells Kitty he'll be back to deliver her new "ice latte." Thanksgiving Although not seen Kurt mentions to Blaine during their phone conversation that they should go ice skating and get hot chocolate anywhere but the Lima Bean because he saw a mouse while working there. Sadie Hawkins Puck and Jake are getting coffee from the Lima Bean when Jake asks Puck advice about Marley and Kitty since Kitty is going all over him and Puck says he'll handle her. I Do At the Lima Bean, Puck gives Jake advice about what to do on Valentine's Day for Marley. Wonder-ful Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Mike meet up. Kurt is back in Lima for his dad's appointment relating to cancer and Mike and Mercedes back to mentor for the Glee Club before Regionals. Blaine and Kurt are seen getting coffee and sugar as they speak about New York and flirt a bit. At the table, the two sit next to Mercedes and Mike, discussing Mercedes' album. Mercedes is then curious about what's going on between Kurt and Blaine as they went all out at the wedding. Blaine notices Kurt ordering the packets of sugar and seems concerned. When Mike mentions Tina's "vapo-rub" on Blaine, Kurt bursts out in anger, but it's because he's stressed out about his dad's condition. The three comfort him. Songs Season Six Trivia *When customers order drinks, The Lima Bean writes their name on the cup, much like a real-life popular coffee vendor. *The Lima Bean is shown as a hangout for both McKinley and Dalton Academy students. However, McKinley is in Lima and Dalton is in Westerville, and the two locations are realistically an hour and a half apart. Gallery Kurt raises the cup.png Navigational